


Love

by Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin



Series: Psychological Senses [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin/pseuds/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is blind and sometimes favours those who think they least deserve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

If someone asked me to describe you, it'd take me a while to answer. Sure, I could say and praise your good looks. I could talk of your eyes the color of coal, your hair the color of the crow, your skin the color of milk but so much more appealing, your rippling muscles under that soft and thin layer of skin... But everyone knows that. Everyone knows your looks. Everyone has seen your exterior and the mask you put on in public. I could say how much of a bastard you are. How selfish you always are. How much of a womanizer you are. Ladies' man my ass, though. I remember you telling me the only two loves you ever had were Hughes - if there's a God, may he bless the poor guy's soul - and me. I should feel honored, but... it's just not the feeling I get when you look at me with those eyes. Those eyes that say so much and hide equally as much. It's not the feeling I get when your scent drifts to my nose. Sweat, cinders and something spicy, a musky, addictive scent. It's not the feeling I get when I feel your presence nearby. That strong presence that scares the bad guys but attracts everyone you hold dear. If someone asked me to describe you, I could say all those things, but it wouldn't be what they are waiting for.

To your supperiors, I'd say how much of a good leader you are. How much you care for your underlings. How you often even put your life on the line to save anyone and everyone you can, however dangerous the situation may be. I'd tell them all you did for your whole unit, for the towns, for the people. Sometimes, I really think you deserve the title of "Champion of the People" more than I do or ever will. You're a hero, and they'll probably only see you as such when you'll pass away. When they'll have to decide what to write on your gravestone, you who has neither a wife nor kids.

To the rest of your underlings, I'd say how good of a man you are. How lucky the women you date are. How generous you can be when the situation comes at hand. I'd tell them how many lives you saved, even though they probably have heard it all. I'd tell them how many times your simple support saved me. I'm sure they wouldn't believe how many times just thinking about you during missions helped me get through them in one piece - or more, when my automail were damaged, but the flesh was always all there. They already know you're a hero. Sometimes, I think that it isn't me the people should label an angel dropped down from the heavens, it should be you. I'm sure you were originally destined to be an archangel up there but someone miscalculated something and put you with us. I'm sure I'm not the only one glad of it, and I don't even believe in God, so for me to call you an angel... well... it's ironic, don't you think?

To what's left of my family - Winry, auntie Pinako and Al - I'd say how good of a lover you are. How much you take care of your partners. How much love you hide behind that mask of yours. I'd talk to them about all those sweet words you have a habit of whispering into my ear every time you have a chance to, whether it be in the middle of a corridor at HQ or cuddled on your couch in you small home. I'd tell them about how I saved you and you saved me and how many times we returned the favour to each other. Sometimes, I really think I don't deserve you, you're too good for me. But every time the mere thought would cross my mind, I'd remember those warm onyx you use for eyes, that small smile you reserve for only me, and all the times you told me you never wanted to loose me. I'm sure they'd be amazed to hear me talk about you that way.

To you, I'd say how much I love you. All of you. I'd tell you every single thing I love about you. Every little detail, every damn habit, every quality and default and just plain you. I love your smile when you open you home's door only to see me standing before it, hesitating whether to knock or not, still so much goddamn shy, and the way you would just look at me with all that love in your eyes and invite me in. I love when you push me roughly against a wall and kiss me as if the world would end in the next second and it was the last thing we'd do together. I love when you cup my cheek, look deeply into my eyes and kiss me as if I'd break if you were too rough. I love when you pound into me like a wild animal and then afterwards I'd have to fix your bed or the couch or whatever surface we were unto that broke under your brutal force. I love when you make love to me slowly, tenderly, lovingly, as if I was a fragile, unexperienced virgin that had been violated and you were trying to pick up the pieces.

I love the feel of your skin against mine, the warmth of your body, the sound of your voice or your heartbeat. I love those adventurous hands of yours, even though they seem to love my butt quite a lot. I love the feel of your silky hair between my fingers, so soft one would think you've got cat fur on your scalp. I love when your eyes burn hungrily through my skin when I lay under you, completely exposed and defenseless. I love your breath ghosting over the skin of my neck and ear when you lean down to whisper or lick or nibble. I love when you bite down, when you mark me as your own. I love when you cover my feverish skin with butterfly kisses. I love when hold me tight, as if I'd go away if you let go. But you know, I think I'm more afraid of you leaving me than you are of me leaving you.

I kills me to think you might find someone better than me and abandon me. You say it will never happen, but I don't deserve you. I seduced you just to prove that I could. I knew you were my superior officer and you'd be in deep shit if the higher ups found out, but I didn't care. I wanted to prove to myself that I could win over everyone and anyone I wanted. I was so stupid back then. And when I let you lead me to your house, to your room, onto your bed... when you told me you loved me and that I was the only one you loved since Hughes was dead... At that precise moment. It was then that I realised how muchof an idiot I was. You were a saint back then and your still a saint right now. I'm a mere punk, an orphan who took up the ways of the back alleys, selfish and brainless. I was even worse back then, no question about it. But I still don't deserve you.

Though I keep being selfish and keep you all to myself. I enjoy you, I envy you, I hate you, I'm jealous of you and everyone around you. I love you so much, Mustang. I can't even describe that feeling, but I know that I love you and since the moment I realised it, I had a purpose. Not a kind-of purpose like getting my brother back into flesh. A true one. Spending my life with you, trying to repent for all my flaws and hoping that one day I might deserve you. Hoping that I'll always be your one and only. It hurts and it's not perfect. But I'm not perfect. Nobody is. But to me, you are what looks most like perfection. You are my everything.

I love you. Plain and simple and complicated and dirty and everything. But I love just you. So please, keep me forever and ever by your side. Man this sounds girly! But it's so true!

I, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, prodigy and eldest Elric, am completely heels over head in love with you, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, my supperior officer, my one and only.


End file.
